


Stacey's Lucky Day

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan and Quinn break up, Logan begins to have a thing for Stacey, but does he really like her, or is it just in his head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacey's Lucky Day

One day, at PCA, Logan and Quinn were having a fight at lunch. The fight was because of Logan getting fed up with Quinn using him to help assist her in allot of her experiments.

"Jeez, no wonder Mark couldn't take you anymore. You're beautiful, but I can't take you using me as a lab rat anymore." Logan said in frustration as he pounded on the lunch table.

Quinn then stood up and shoved some of Logan's French fries inside his mouth and said, "We are finished! And you know I don't like to be reminded of that Mark!" She then left the table in anger.

Zoey then smiled and said, "Well, it looks like she's not gonna use you like a lab rat anymore." Her, Lola and Chase then laughed a little.

"It's not funny guys." Logan responded in anger. He loved Quinn, but her experiments were just becoming torture for him.

"Well, look on the bright side. It looks like you're single and open for the ladies again, man." Michael said, patting Logan on the shoulder.

Logan then smiled and said, "Yeah, it looks like I'm free to give all girls what they dream of." He then pulled a mirror out of his backpack and looked into it with a smile.

"Well, it looks like the coincided jerk Logan is back." Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"At least while he was with Quinn he showed he had a little of a heart." Zoey said, crossing her arms.

"You two are cute when you flirt. I'll bet you wanna make out." Logan said as he set his mirror down.

"Go make out with your reflection." Lola said as she left the table. Zoey and the others then laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, just because I think good about myself doesn't mean I'm coincided like James. That jerk is full of himself and he just hides it."

"I heard that." James said, walking to the table with a smile.

Later that day, in the girls' lounge, Zoey, Lola and Quinn were all sitting on the couch. Quinn was shoving grapes down her throat, angrily.

Zoey and Lola looked at her worried and Zoey then said, "Okay, Quinn. I know this thing with Logan is getting to you, but can't hide your pain in those grapes."

"Well, if I eat allot at once it might kill me." Quinn responded, angrily, crying a little. "Also, I don't even Wantvto hear that jerk's name."

"Wow, you're really letting this thing with Logan get to you." Lola said.

Quinn then threw a grape at Lola and said, "What did I just say?!"

"Okay, Zoey, Quinn is getting dangerous." Lola said, nervously.

Zoey nodded and said, maybe she just needs some time to herself." They then both sat up and left the lounge.

Meanwhile, Logan was sitting on his bed and was feeling depressed about Quinn. Michael was clacking his clackers, while sitting in a chair and Logan said, "Will you just cut it out! I hate those idiotic toys!"

"Well, looks like somebody is a little lovesick." Michael said as he stopped playing with clackers."

Logan then just sighed and said, "Just play with your clackos." He then sat up and said, "I'm just gonna ride around campus for awhile, and I'm not love sick. Quinn broke up with me and it was her choice."

"Clackers!" Michael corrected him.

"Whatever!" Logan said as he slammed the door.

Michael then just shook his head and said, "Some people just don't know a great toy when they see one." He then continued clacking.

Logan was riding around campus on his Jet-X for awhile, he then saw Stacey sitting on a bench, crying. He then stopped by the bench and said, "What's your problem?"

Stacey looked at Logan in tears and said, "Oh, Logan, I just got shot down by Mark, when I tried asking him out, when he broke up with his girlfriend, and all he said is I'm too weird even for him."

Logan was surprised to hear this. Even though he couldn't stand Stacey at most times, if Mark would date somebody like Quinn who's practically a mad scientist and wouldn't even go for Stacey ,got him to feel some sympathy for her.

He then sat down on the bench and said, "Hey, don't let Mark get to you. I mean , you are weird and a little annoying."

Stacy nodded with tears in her eyes. Then Logan continued, "But, you're nice and you got a good heart and you're kinda cute."

Stacy then smiled as Logan wiped a tear from her eye. "And you're so sweet, Logan. Even though everyone says you're a selfish jerk, I never believed it."

Logan then nodded and said, "Well, you know. I think you're the only one who doesn't think I'm a coincided jerk, even though I admit I can be a a bit of one at times."

They then looked into each other's eyes and Stacey then was smiling and ready to kiss Logan. Logan instead of running off from her like he usually would just looked at her passionately and they began making out.

After Logan kissed Stacey, all he could think was could he really have feelings for Stacey? The girl who he was always annoyed by and would never go for. He then realized, maybe she was the right one for him and he just never saw it. He then said, "So, you're not seeing anyone and I broke up with Quinn so-"

Stacey then screamed and held on to Logan tightly and said, "Logan Reese my new boyfriend! How about a date to celebrate at Sushi Rox?"

Logan then smiled and said, "Um, sure, sounds-"

Stacey then screamed happily again, interrupting him and stood up and said, "I gotta go shave my toes. Be right back!"

Later, at the guys's dorm, Logan had told Michael about his new date. Michael was laughing very had. "You and Stacey are together now? Oh, my God, I didn't think I'd see that day."

"Stop laughing, dude." Logan shouted in frustration as he was looking in his mirror, combining his hair. "I don't know what I was thinking alright. I guess I was just a little upset with you know who dumping me, that my mind wasn't working. After our little date, I'm just gonna tell Stacey I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in her that way."

"C'mon, man. Stacey already has the worst luck then anyone at this school. If you dump her when she thinks you finally like her, it will kill her." Michael said, as he was sitting on his bed, eating a meatless taco. "I tell you. These tacos are so dang good. I don't know how they do it without meat."

Logan didn't know what to do. As selfish as he was and as annoying he found Stacey, he couldn't break her heart after he had multiple times, such as the time when he dated her when Zoey was on that willed goose chase to get Coco to give her a ride. Stacey also was the only girl at PCA that didn't accuse him of being a coincided jerk, other then Quinm when he was dating her. He then just sighed and said, "Alright, I'll try to tell her in a way that won't hurt her, but it's just because I'm a nice person."

Michael then started cracking up and Logan then took his meatless taco and left the room. "Hey, you took my last meatless taco!" Michael shouted. He then just shook his head and started playing with his clackers again.

A little later at Sushi Rox Zoey, Lola and Quinn were at a table eating some spicy tuna rolls. Quinn was finally starting to calm down a little and didn't seem as upset.

Zoey smiled and said, "See, this is what you needed. Just to get out with friends and forget the whole thing."

Quinn smiled and responded, "Yeah, you're right. I'm having such a good time, I forgot completely about what's his name."

"You mean Logan?" Lola asked. Zoey then smacked her on the shoulder. "Ow! You guys are being mean today."

"Oh, it's alright. I broke up with Logan. It was my choice. Believe me I'm completely over hi." Quinn laughed with a smile.

Zoey and Lola then saw Logan was walking next to a table next to them with Stacey and Zoey then gasped. "What is it?" Quinn asked as she noticed Zoey looked shocked about something.

"Oh, it's nothing. Now enough talking about that Logan guy. It's not like he's sitting right next to you, on a date with Stacey." Lola said, she then covered her mouth as Zoey facepalmed.

Quinn then stopped eating and said, "What?" She then turned around and saw Logan eating with Stacey.

Logan already knew Quinn was at the table next to him. He was covering his face, trying to keep away from her attention as Stacey kept talking non stop. "Oh, Logan, my sweet Logan, how I love your arms, how I dream of you every night, you are so hot! And now you're all mine.-"

Logan then pulled out his wallet and said, "I will give you 50-dollers to keep your voice down through the rest of this godforsaken date." Stacey then took his money and then stopped talking.

Just then Logan heard a voice next to him that said, "So, having fun with your new girlfriend, Logan?" 

Logan then turned his head and saw it was Quinn. He then just stood up and said, "Quinn, it's not what it looks like. I'm not dating Stacey. We're just hanging out."

"Logan, you asked me out on this date." Stacey said as she stood up angrily.

"Oh, so I'm too weird for you, but Stacey isn't?" Quinn said, with her hands on her hips.

Logan then held her hands and said, "No, Quinn, you're the one I truly love. I just was so busted without you to the point where I found Stacey attractive. I was out of my mind!"

"Um, still standing here." Stacey said, offended.

"Oh, Logan. I promise I won't use you like a lab rat with my experiments anymore." She then began to make out with him. Stacey then ran out of the bar screaming, so it looks like her lucky day didn't last long.

The end.


End file.
